Great Summer
by KitSnake
Summary: Sasuke's been in love with blond heart throb since childhood. Well summer's here, and Naruto is now a senior. Time is running out as of now especially since Sasuke is only a junior. It's now or never! Do it or Loose it! What could possibly stop him? (WARNING BOYXBOY action. Rated M. Narusasu, sakulee, yaoi, love, anime stuff XD summer, pool (Working on improving later)
1. My Crush

(Warning: I don't own the naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created, and actually finished on wattpad, so I'd figure I'd share it here lol. )

Sasuke bit his lip as he stared from his teacher's mouth to the ticking clock. Summer break was about to officially start. His sophomore year was going to end, and his crush's junior year was about to end as well. He twirled a pencil in between skilled fingers in his right hand as he looked around the classroom to see kids already whispering of their plans, and such.

His black orbs stopped on one person in particular. A 17 year old boy with ocean blue eyes, and beach boy hair. He was even more of breath taker with his trade mark whiskers he had tattooed on his face to give him more of a rare wild look.

Sasuke found himself inhaling, and letting out a longing sigh as he slumped down laying his left arm across the desk, and his head upon that arm on the left side. Letting raven hair rustle his white buttoned shirt sleeve.

No one heard this small cry of affection, but his friend Sakura. She turned from Ino to see Sasuke to the right of her eyeing his affection across the room. He'd now taken the pencil end, and started biting on it as he starred at the boy. Sakura couldn't help, but snicker as she nudged Sasuke to snap out of it, and take the pencil out of his mouth.

"Sooo" she said in a whisper as she leaned in to the shocked boy that was now sitting up right.

"You're running out of time. You going to ask him or what?" she said flat out with a gentle smile.

Sasuke gave her a blank look before he said "Ask out who? Naruto Uzumaki? My childhood crush, and love of my life? The guy I secretly stalk, and take pictures of. They guy that could also be completely STRAIGHT" he said is in a whisper mockingly to her on a frequency where only she could hear as he stole another glance at the boy.

Naruto was busy talking amongst Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji about throwing a party. The teacher had stopped talking long ago once she realized it was 2:30, and everyone had already toned her out.

"Oh come on Sasuke! What are the odds? You know I've heard he didn't even sleep with the girls he dated" Sakura whispered to him with cunning smile. Sasuke shook his head as he looked back over at Naruto high fiving the other boys. Naruto luckily turned in time to see Sasuke, and smiled at him. Sasuke gulped, and turned away quickly to Sakura.

"Shit, shit shit" Sasuke mumbled out as he looked everywhere, but at Naruto. Naruto shook his head in confusion, and turned back to the guys. They were discussing how to announce to everyone about the party quietly, but Naruto never liked the quiet route, so he got an idea.

"Be right back boys" the blond said with a wink, and tap on the desk top as he got up out of his seat. He straightened out his black muscle tank top, and blue jeans before he headed over there which made the boys laugh.

"Where still in school man, what the hell are you fixing yourself up for?" Kiba spoke up jokingly at his blond friend. "Shhh dog breathe, and watch" the blond said with a charming smile as he walked over the teacher whom had her eyebrow quirked at the blond wondering what he was doing.

"Aye teach. How you doin?" he asked her with a smile as hopped on the edge of her desk earning the attention of all the students making them go quiet. "I'll be good in five minutes" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ahh so you're just as pumped for summer vacation as we are huh?" the blond said as he trailed a finger off the edge of the desk before gesturing at everyone in the room getting a small rouse out of them.

"Yes?" she said with smirk forming ready for the whole point in this. She knew Naruto was up to something obviously. Naruto leaned over on the desk to be inches away from her face much to Sasuke dislike.

"Well teach guess what?" the blond said with a sexy smirk making the teacher a bit uncomfortable as she stood her ground, and didn't flinch, but she felt her face burning. She couldn't help it. The boy was sexy.

"What?" she answered with a slight squeak in her voice. Naruto grinned knowing he'd got her.

"You, and everyone else are formally invited to…" the blond said smoothly before he cut off, and jumped on her desk, and turned around to face the class.

" THE SUMMER PARTY BLAST! At MY HOUSE. This SATURDAY. AT 7:00!" the blonde shouted as he covered the corners of his mouth to give a boom effect.

The class went wild with cheering, especially since he did it at the right time as the bell ranged soon after. Naruto turned is upper body slightly to wink at the shocked teacher before he stripped of his shirt swirling it around screaming "WOOOOHH" making the other group of boys he was planning with follow his lead earning whistles around the room.

Sasuke's mouth dropped in awe as he dropped his pencil, and starred at the blonde's body. Sure he'd seen Naruto shirtless before. It was kind of an everyday thing with Naruto, but in class? Never. Why it was more erotic now he had no idea.

The teacher didn't know what to say as her face was fully flushed, and class was over. She could hear the other kids in the halls bursting out of their classrooms.

Naruto jumped off her desk then nodded towards the door.

"Alright you monsters party isn't till Saturday get the hell out of here, so we can get out of the teach's way" the blond said with a grin. Everyone smiled, laughed, and cheered as they gathered their things to get up to leave. Sasuke quit his staring when Sakura nudged him again.

"Come on! We've got planning to do!" Sakura said with a cheery smile as she shot up slinging her book bag over her shoulder. Sasuke nodded with a sigh, and packed up his things. He got up quickly, and turned to walk down only to bump into the bare chested Naruto whom caught Sasuke before he could bounce back.

"Sasuke! You better be there you hear me?" Naruto said to the raven he had in his grasp before he shot a smile at Sakura.

"You too Sakura!" the blond said as he turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed as Naruto let go of him.

"Of course we'll be there" the raven said as he looked up at the blond. Naruto smiled down at Sasuke before nudged the ravens chin with his thumb.

"You better or I'll find your fine ass, and drag you there myself" Naruto said afterwards. Sakura giggled, and punched the blond in the shoulder lightly. "You better not be hitting on him" the pink haired woman spoke up for the shocked Sasuke with smile. Ino leaned over to Sakura.

"Oh I think he issss" she cooed with Sakura. Naruto chuckled, and was about say something, but Kiba interrupted.

"Oi! Naruto we gotta prepare for the party early man come on!" he said loudly earning annoyed but cheerful looks from their group.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he turned back to the three before him.

"Whatever just be there!" the blond said sternly, but with a grin as he pointed a finger at the boy, and the girls. He took off with a wave as he slung his shirt over his shoulder, and took off with his gang. Sakura said her see ya laters to Ino, and the others before she headed down the street with a blushed Sasuke.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked as she smiled at the boy walking next to her.

"Really? I thought you were going to pla-"Aye you're the one with the highest IQ here rivalling Shikamaru, and he's lazy, so shoot" she interrupted with a chuckle before pinching Sasuke's face. Sasuke jerked away from her rubbing his face then down to his chin, and blushed. He shook his head, and put on a determined look.

"Okay here's what we're going to do!"


	2. The Plan

"Wait what?" Sakura shouted sarcastically trying not to laugh from her Indian style position on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke blushed, and rolled his eyes before placing both hands on his hips.

"I'm going to dress up" the raven grumbled out twitching his eyebrow a bit wondering what was so funny. Sakura was laughing hysterically because Sasuke never dressed up.

"Come on your meaning of dress up is to wear all black" she said jokingly to her friend whom just scoffed. Sasuke tapped his foot watching his friend continue her mocking laughter.

"Well since you're the queen of 'fashion' what do you have in mind?" the raven said as he stuck his tongue out at her. "

Wellll sense you asked" she said as she eased her way off his bed ruffling her shorts, and kicking her slippers out of the way on the floor.

"I think for once. That you should be the one being drooled, and gawked at" she said as she twirled around him playfully to his closet. She opened his closet to look over his clothes, and rummage around. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and walked over to his bed plopping down watching her take things out of his closet tossing them on the floor for no reason.

'Woman' the raven said in his head as he watched his friend. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate, and so answered the little text seeing as though it was from his brother. These are the texts exchanged during Sakura's clothes raid in Sasuke's closet.

-Text-

Itachi- _Little bro is that pink thing still there?_

Sasuke- _Yeah, she's helping me out_.

Itachi- _Oh with your obsession?_

Sasuke- _I'm not obsessed -_-!_

Itachi- _Ha! Sure. I'm getting take out, you and the pink thing want some?_

Sasuke- _Of course! And thanks._

Itachi- _Np, love ya._

Sasuke- _…_

Itachi-_I, your loving big brother is bringing you food, and you can't say I love you. SHAME!_

Sasuke- _Omg fine. Love you…_

Itachi- _About time. See ya in a bit. _

Sasuke- _Oki._

_-End of Text-_

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura had finished her raid, and was facing him holding the clothes she'd picked out for him.

"Itachi is bringing us some food, and What. The hell. Is That?" he asked with a frightened look. She'd picked out blue jean shorts that were a little too short, and a blue tank top that was a bit small with a black jean jacket with the fan symbol on the back. "Sakura I haven't worn that since the 8th grade" Sasuke said with a smile, and a shake of his head.

"Exactly. We are going to bring out those curves" she said with grin as she tossed them to him. "No" he said as he tossed them back to her in defiance. "I can't wear that!" he shouted as he imagined Naruto probably laughing at him. Sakura shook her head as she caught the clothes.

"Oh yes you can! And you're going to wear these matching blue black lined flip-flops with them since they have symbol to go with the jacket" she said as an order. Sasuke sighed, and looked down fidgeting with his fingers.

"What if he… you know.." the raven mumbled out as he looked towards his window.

"What if he what? Doesn't like it? Pshh he will" she said as she laid the outfit out next to him. "And if he doesn't. I'll pound his face in!" she said as she brought her fist to meet her palm. Sasuke chuckled, and shook his head. "Oh its fine" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just that I've watched you fantasize over this boy for so long. It's time he got fantasized" she spoke as she nudged him with her shoulder.

Sasuke thought about it, and shrugged once again with a smile.

"Like I said it's fine". He flipped through his phone to a picture he'd taken of Naruto at a football game. It was actually a picture Naruto had posed for, for Sasuke. He was standing there in his football uniform with the ball in hand pointing it at Sasuke grinning. Sakura sighed, and grumbled checking her watch.

"Oi when's your brother getting here? I'm starvingggg" she said as she hopped of the bed. "He should be on his way back by now" the raven said as he looked up from the picture. It vibrated again, but this time the text was from Naruto.

"Sakura! Naruto just texted me!" he shouted slash whispered out barely. Sakura jumped back on the bed, and moved the phone, so she could see it too.

She pressed the button to click it, and it opened revealing the text from the blond.

Naruto- _Hey! You never text me dude? What's that about? Anyway just checking to make sure your still coming. Me, and the guys have got about half the stuff already, and oh! Bring a swim suit. I fixed up the pool in the backyard, so I better see in there. ;) _

"Oh my god Sasuke! He's practically flirting with you" Sakura burst out, and pinched him.

"Ow! No he's not! He's just you know being himself" Sasuke blushed, and read the text again. "Fine fine reply" she said as she brought a pillow to hug to her body as she watched. Sasuke looked from her to the phone. "Reply with what? And why is he texting me now?" Sasuke thought as he looked over the text.

"Because there is going to be a pool, and he wants to see that ass obviously" she said with a grin, and snicker. Sasuke blushed even more, and looked at the phone confused. "TEXT HIM!" she shouted playfully. Sasuke cringed, and texted the blond heart throb.

Sasuke- _lol. I would of texted you, but I wasn't sure if you'd answer. Um sure I'm still going. I'll bring a swim suit! Should I also bring a towel?_

"A towel Sasuke?" Sakura said as she read over the text he sent. "Shut up" Sasuke said with an embarrassed voice. Sakura shrugged, and waited along with Sasuke for the blonds reply. Sasuke's phone vibrated seconds later, and the text popped up.

Naruto- _Of course I'd answer you Sasuke? Ever since that football game I expected you to you know text me or something lol. But no you don't have to bring a towel. I'm supplying that. With that said don't bring a towel. I'll whip that ass with that towel if you do ;D jk. You can bring one if you want. See ya tomorrow gotta get prepared these asswholes just took a wrong turn. D:_

Sasuke couldn't explain all the thoughts rushing through his head. "See he wants the A" she said with an outburst of laughter. Sasuke took the pillow she had held against her, and hit her with it before turning to his phone to respond.

Sasuke- _I'll defiantly text you more then ^_^ . Ha-ha_ _Pervert. See ya tomorrow. Good luck with them!_

With that done Itachi finally returned home with the long awaited food. They ate, hung out, and talked more about the party until it was getting dark out. Sakura gathered her things to go home since she too had to pick out an outfit. "You can do this Sasuke" she said as she hugged him before she left.

"Thanks for everything" he said as he returned the hug. Once she was gone he thanked his brother again, and got ready for bed. As he fell onto his bed, and snuggled up in his covers he heard his phone vibrate again, and he looked to see it was from Naruto.

Naruto- _Sorry to text you so late. I just felt bad for the perverted comments you know. Wasn't sure if it bothered you. I'm not really all about sex. Heh-heh. Plus I wanted to talk to you some more. Since you are apparently shy as hell._

Sasuke- _I know, and its fine really. I enjoy your jokes Naruto. Watch it dobe : )! Anyway how'd you get Iruka to agree to this? _

Sasuke didn't know if he was already dreaming, or he was sick. Naruto himself was still setting up the party with the others. They still had more stuff to get, but they could get the rest tomorrow. It was around 11:45 pm.

Naruto- Oh_ good! Just wanted to make sure I hadn't scared you off. Oh he's off with Kakashi on their vacation. The party is pretty illegal so shh shh. Did you just call me dobe? TEME you are getting dunked tomorrow just for that by me! But hey! I'll let you get some sleep though. I'm about to pass out. Goodnight Sasuke. PS: We need to text more on better circumstances! D:_

Sasuke- _Agreed ;), and dunked? _

Sasuke never got a reply back for that, that night, but oh well. He slept peacefully with a smile on his face awaiting tomorrow. Naruto on the other hand was also pleased he'd finally talked to Sasuke. Though he'd now just passed out on the couch along with Kiba asleep on the floor, Choji by the fridge and Shikamaru asleep on the armchair.


	3. The Party

Naruto woke up with minor pain in his neck seeing as though he'd slept wrong on the couch. He looked down at the Kiba on the floor, and used his leg he had dangling off the couch to kick the dog boy in the side.

"Oi Kiba wake up man" the blond groaned out as he sat up himself. Kiba growled, and rolled over on his side. Shikamaru mumbled something in his sleep as he tried to adjust to get more comfortable. Naruto scratched his spiked tuff of blond hair as he looked around at his sleeping friends. He didn't see the other one though.

"Choji!" the blond shouted out tiredly much to Shikamaru's dislike.

"Shut it Naruto you little…drag" he said tiredly at the end not feeling up to coming up with anything better. Naruto shrugged, and stood up with stretching, and yawning.

"Choji!" he shouted again seeing as though he didn't get a response the first time.

Kiba woke up this time, and since he was next Naruto on the floor he turned over on his back, and glared up at the boy.

"He's probably upstairs sleeping comfortably in a bed like we should be" Kiba said as he stretched on the floor. They heard a small fart, and they looked at each other for the culprit. "Aye wasn't me. It was probably Naruto he's always being a Shrek" Kiba said as he sat up, and pointed up at Naruto.

"You really won't let that go will you?" Naruto chuckled as he stepped over Kiba to go look in the kitchen. "You farted in his face during the last game" Shikamaru spoke up this time trying not to chuckle himself. "I said I was sorry didn't I?" Naruto said as he turned around to face them before he looked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that makes everything better" Kiba said as he let his body fall back onto the floor.

Naruto shook his head as he turned to the kitchen to see Choji on the floor with a bag of Doritos on his stomach clearly open, and all gone.

"Aye skinny wake up" Naruto said with a smile jokingly to the rather thick boy. Choji mumbled something about more Doritos mom which made Naruto laugh as he knelt down near the boy. "Choji. I swear if you ate all the damn Doritos. I'll kill you myself now get up dude!" Naruto shouted the last part near the boy's ear.

Choji cringed, and sat up abruptly holding his ear. "Aye Naruto what was that for man?" the short boy pouted. Naruto chuckled, and reached on the counter to grab a bag of chips, and tossed it at the boy.

"My apologies" he said with a smile as Choji opened the bag instantly, and ate them. Naruto stood up, and looked at the other guys getting up, and stretching.

"We got a few more things to get you guys, and we'll be set" the blond said as he headed up stairs to get ready. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all prepared themselves.

They took turns taking showers, and such since they had planned they'd sleep over they had clothes already there.

Naruto looked towards his phone to see that he had a message. He looked with a sudden race of heart beat only to see that it wasn't from Sasuke. Yeah he had a thing for the boy, but wasn't sure if it was mutual. Since he was always so distant. The text was from a weird kid named Sai.

Sai- _Party still on~?_

'Wow no hey, how you doin? Or something else' the blond thought as he read the text. He'd dated the boy secretly for a while, but not too long. It just didn't work. He reminded him Sasuke which Naruto figured out was the reason he was with him, so he broke it off because it was wrong.

Naruto- _yup, and hey to you too._

He got no reply after that, and shrugged. He guessed the boy was still sour about the whole thing. Oh well. He finished getting ready, and him, and his friends headed out to get the final things they needed to make the party a hit.

It was rounding 6:50, and Sasuke Uchiha had on his outfit, and was looking over his appearance in the mirror. He looked like a bad boy. The shorts were a little tight, and the tank top would reveal his stomach to the world if he stretched enough. Thankfully the jacket helped with that. Sakura arrived in her pink strapless summer dress. Guessing she had her swim suit under it.

He brought his own swim trunks, and put it in her bag as they left in her car since she was offering. At the party everyone was there, even a few randoms. Naruto was in his black swim trunks with red swirls walking around the lit up pool area handing out food. Sakura, and Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and each took a burger off the plate.

"Who the hell is grilling?" Sakura said happily as she took another bite. "Your man Lee" Naruto said jokingly as he pointed over at the grill.

Sakura squeaked, and pushed pass the two to get to lee with her bag at her side.

"They need to go ahead, and hook up already" Naruto said with a chuckle before he turned to Sasuke, and looked him over. "Well damn. That's allot more skin than I expected to see" Naruto said as he circled Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his burger. He was indeed loving this attention, but it was short lived when Sai popped up next to them.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Hey" the pale boy said as he twirled his martini in his hand with the other hand on his hip. He was wearing a black cut tank with black swim shorts. "Hey Sai, glad you could make it" the blond said blindly as he was still looking over Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sai, and quirked an eyebrow at the emotionless boy not sure if knew him. "Hey" the raven responded anyway. "Naruto can I speak with you for a moment" Sai said as he took hold of Naruto's wrist, and dragged him off. Sasuke stared blankly before he followed behind them only to be stopped by Sakura. "You have to try this" she said as she shoved a wing in his mouth.

Sasuke gagged, and spat it out.

"Sakura what the hell?" he said between coughs. "Sorry" she said with a frown slash smile as she patted his back. "It's just real good. Lee says its love. Laugh out loud right?" she added on. Sasuke grunted, and looked around for a sight of Naruto, but couldn't see him.

"Do you know a boy named Sai?" he asked her once he regained his composure. "Oh that kid. He's pretty weird. There were rumors him, and Naruto were really close, but they haven't been seen much together" she said as she shrugged as if it was nothing. "Hn" the raven said as he looked around.

"Ask Kiba if you want to know more" Sakura said as she turned to leave back to lee. Sasuke searched for Kiba amongst the crowd.

Meanwhile Sai was hugged up on Naruto kissing him, much to the blonde's discomfort.

"Stop it" Naruto said sternly as he pushed the boy off.

"Why? Oh my…please don't tell me it's Sasuke" Sai said as he crossed his arms with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look on his face. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Sai wondering what was wrong with that. "Yeah it is him".

"Ha. Now that's funny. You know you, and him aren't compatible right" Sai said as he walked around Naruto once before stopping in front of him with his arms still crossed. "What makes you say that?" Naruto asked as he waited for something he knew couldn't be true.

"Well for one. Sasuke is pretty smart. He's going to go to some major college. While you the party boy stay here. He lives a luxurious life, and you… come on Naruto really?" Sai spoke with a convincing tone, and chuckle at the end. "Your point is?" Naruto understood the point, but he didn't believe it.

Though he knew Sasuke had a pretty well set life, that doesn't mean he could be content with it.

"Well, what makes you think he'd settle for you, or wait? You are a senior now Naruto." Sai stated as he looked over the blond.

"Well let me get back to you on that" Naruto said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he tried to walk past Sai only to be stopped by his outstretched arm. "I'm warning you Naruto. He'll just break your heart".

"I'll take my chances. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to return back the party." Naruto said firmly making Sai remove his arm out of his way.

While Naruto returned Sasuke had found Kiba sitting getting drunk by the pool side, so he took a seat beside him. "So you think they dated?" Sasuke asked the dog boy whom just shrugged. "He would have *hiccupped* told me! But then again there's allot of s-*hiccup*ecrets about Naruto!" Kiba hiccupped out as he stood up, and jumped in the pool.

Splashing water on Sasuke. "Agh!" Sasuke shouted as he looked over his wet clothes. "Where's that swim suit?" Naruto chuckled as he knelt down to Sasuke, and looked over the boy. "In her bag I think" the raven looked up at Naruto, and smiled.

Naruto helped Sasuke up, and they found Sakura. She gave them sasuke's swim trunks out of her bag, and they left to the bathroom. Naruto handed Sasuke a towel, and waited outside the bathroom as Sasuke returned wearing blue swim shorts with the fan symbol on either side. Naruto whistled, and clapped making Sasuke blush a deeper shade. "Really dobe?"

"Hell yeah bastard. Now you're ready" the blond said as he walked over to Sasuke, and picked him up bridal style. Sasuke clung onto Naruto out of shock, and eyed the boy. "Put me down" the raven said as he held onto the boy tighter.

"Nope. Remember what I told you" Naruto said as he started walking back towards the pool area. Sasuke put two, and two together, and his eyes went wide. "No no no no!" While he was saying no no no naruto was saying "Oh yes, yes yes yes!". He ran up to the pool with Sasuke in his arms, and tossed the boy in, but Sasuke's hold on Naruto was to strong, and forced Naruto in the pool as well.

Everyone laughed, and watched as they surfaced. Naruto spat out water in a fountain like motion as he looked over at Sasuke whom was glaring at Naruto, and started to splash him with water.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" someone shouted, and whole bunch of people jumped in causing Sasuke to lose sight of Naruto. He felt something under him, and rose out of the water on Naruto's shoulders which caused him to scream. Naruto laughed, and adjusted Sasuke on his shoulders, and looked up at the boy.

"Ready for this?" the blond asked with his hair plastered on his face. Sasuke laughed, and smiled controlling himself from getting turned on. "I haven't been prepared for any of this" Sasuke between coughs from the water. "Good!" Sakura said as she appeared before them on lee's shoulders.

"Are you ready for the battle of youth Naruto!" lee shouted as he splashed Naruto. Naruto flinched, and splashed him back. "Of course I am bushy brow!" Naruto shouted back. "Nobody calls him that baka its on!" shouted Sakura playfully. "Nobody calls him baka, but me!" shouted Sasuke back playfully.

And so the game of Chicken (Shoulder wars) begins with Naruto, and lee charging at each other stopping inches away to let Sakura, and Sasuke battle it out.


	4. We Fight We Make Up

(Warning: There is an alternate chapter for those that aren't comfortable with them doing it just yet. Skip to the next chapter if so.)

They went on till Sasuke, and Naruto won, by knocking Sakura off of lee. Naruto cheered as he went back under water to let Sasuke off his shoulders. Sasuke looked around for the boy because he didn't resurface instantly. He finally resurfaced behind Sasuke.

"Boo" the blond whispered in the raven's ear making the boy jump a bit, and turn around to splash Naruto.

"Y-you dobe!" the raven shouted flustered only to be caught in an embrace from the boy.

"Thank you for coming" Naruto said against Sasuke's neck. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thing except Sai whom was watching blankly from out of the pool at Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke hugged the boy back.

"Of course Naruto". Sasuke was loving this more, and more. 'Why the hell didn't I speak to him earlier' Sasuke thought to himself. They broke their hug eventually that they both wanted to last.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke lost in the moment for a sec, and kissed the younger boy on those small lips of his. Sasuke kissed Naruto back instantly wrapping his arms around the boy's neck by surprise. Everyone except Sai cheered watching them surprisingly, especially Sakura.

The kiss got a little more heated when tongue action took place.

"Woahh get a room. Get. A. Room! Get. A. Room!" someone started cheering getting the others to chant along playfully. Naruto broke the kiss from hearing the chant, and blushed a little himself embarrassed. Sasuke had a dreamy look on his face, and didn't hear the chants.

He led Sasuke out of the pool, and back into the house where they were stopped by Sai standing in their way.

"Wow Naruto. So you've moved up to screwing upper class bitches" Sai said without emotion as he gestured at Sasuke. Sasuke snapped out of his daze instantly, and glared at Sai. "Pardon?" Sasuke said as he stepped away from Naruto up in Sai's face. Naruto pulled Sasuke back.

"Ignore him Sasuke. He's just being a bitch himself" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke along.

"No, what the hell is your problem Sai?" Sasuke said as he jerked away from Naruto, and turned back to Sai. Sai grinned, and Naruto sighed as he took his spot beside Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't you want to tell him" Sai said without looking at the blond. "I use to date him, but in actuality he reminded me of you. So I broke it off because it was wrong to date someone just because they remind you of someone" Naruto spoke as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke chuckled, and looked over Sai. "How the hell did this thing remind you of me?" Sasuke said as he gave a disgusted look to Sai whom just quirked an eyebrow back at Sasuke. Naruto shrugged. "I have no damn idea" the blond said with a grin.

"Whatever you little cunts have to say won't faze me. For all I see is two people that are about to hit a cross road where only one path can be taken, and you two are way too self-righteous" Sai said as he strutted pass the two.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Sasuke asked he watched the boy leave out into the pool area.

"Sasuke, if I went to college here would you stay here?" the blond asked instantly worrying. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, and frowned. He couldn't stay here there was a really good college in another state he'd already been accepted in.

"I can't.." the raven said as he looked down then back up at the blond. "But that shouldn't stop us right?" Sasuke asked Naruto whom half smiled. "Yeah it's okay. I'm just not one for long distance relationship, and besides what's wrong with the colleges down here?" Naruto asked wondering why Sasuke had to go out of state.

"Because they're not really difficult to get into Naruto. I mean Konoha College is practically a college for idiots." Sasuke said jokingly only to see the blond, fake laugh, and make a hurt face.

"Oh my god! Naruto I didn't me- "No it's fine I get it." The blond cut the raven off as he walked past him to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Naruto seriously" Sasuke begged as he followed the boy. "It's not like that. I had no ide-"Even if you did have an idea, since you're apparently full of them, and I'm not. Would you still think I'm stupid?" Naruto shot out as he opened a can of beer without looking at Sasuke.

"I-"Be honest" Naruto interrupted again as he took a drink. "Yes. If that's what you want to hear then yes! But Naruto you're not stupid, and I didn't mean it that way!" Sasuke blurted out trying to reach the blond only for him to turn away.

"So do all I have to be is good looking to fit into your world?" Naruto said between gulps of alcohol. Sasuke starred at the blonde in awe. "NO! Where the hell is this coming from? Naruto I'm not like that stop drinking" the raven said with heart break in his voice as he tried to take the drink from him.

"Oh so now you're trying to tell me what to do? I'm not your fucking dog you spoiled fag" Naruto shot out again before he could comprehend what he'd just said. Sasuke starred at Naruto appalled, and slapped the boy across the face.

Naruto was about to hit Sasuke back, but stopped when he saw the tears in the boys eyes. "God, Sasuke I'm so sorr-"Forget it. Thanks for inviting me to the party" Sasuke spat out before he ran off to the bathroom to grab his things with Naruto chasing after him.

"Sasuke I'm sorry please-"Save it. Leave me alone!" shouted the raven as he walked into the pool area making everyone turn to look. Sakura looked up from her make out session with lee, and grabbed her bag as she left with a kiss on his forehead to see what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you oka-" she stopped when saw the boy in tears, and cupped his face in her hands. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked urgently as she looked over him for bruises.

Sai walked by with a song like voice saying "_Cross roads" _which made Sakura flip him off, and kick him into the pool before returning back to Sasuke. Naruto came out, and Sakura glared at him.

"What did you do?!" she shouted at him. "We were having an argument, and we said some things. I went a little too far, an-"Take me home please" Sasuke said between tears as he gripped his clothes to his body. Sakura nodded, and stormed out with Sasuke bumping into Naruto, and leaving everyone confused. Naruto of course ended the party right then, and there as he grabbed his orange hoodie, and flip-flops leaving on his swim shorts.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji got everyone out while Naruto hopped in his car to follow Sakura. Of course it was now raining, so it was difficult as hell to tell her car from another, but he managed.

He followed them to Sasuke's house which really wasn't that lavish. He waited till she left before he hopped out of his car in the pouring rain, and climbed up onto what he guessed was Sasuke's balcony since the lights were on. Losing his footing, and falling onto the cool wet surface of the balcony floor making a loud plopping sound just as the lights turned off.

Sasuke was crying in his bed clutching his covers. He had taken a bath, and switched to his white buttoned shirt, and black boxers. He heard the noise, and sat up looking at the double doors to his balcony. Lightning struck, and the shadow of a man appeared making Sasuke scream, and he grabbed his gun his brother had given to him hidden by the night stand. He held the gun at the door as he got up to open it revealing a soaked hooded figure.

"Who are you?!" the raven stuttered out as the guy slid the hood back revealing blond soaked hair, and saddened blue eyes.

"YOU! Leave now!" the raven shouted as he shoved the guns barrel against the boy's chest.

"Shoot. Me." said the blond said between intakes of air. "No. W-why would I do that?" Sasuke asked sadly as he stepped back from the boy.

"Because I've been an ass. I was so scared of losing you when I'd just got you that I freaked out. I said some things out of pure fear that I could never be good enough for you. Yeah, I'm not the brightest I know. Heh look at me Sasuke. I could have ringed the fucking doorbell, but no. I'm here. On your balcony in the pouring rain during a thunderstorm." Sasuke just looked at the boy with a sad expression.

"I know I hurt you. I didn't mean too. I've been crazy about you since we were kids, and that's never going to change. So you can go out of state, and I'll be here still till you leave, and I'll be here when you leave" the blond spoke as he took a step forward.

"But that's not going to stop me from loving you". Sasuke's heart had been pounding the whole time the blond confessed. He put the gun on safety, and tossed it to the side.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to offend you. You aren't dumb Naruto. Maybe a bit headstrong, but not dumb. You think with your heart, and that's the smartest thing anyone has ever done. Sure sometimes you need to use your head, but you choose not to, so that doesn't make you dumb. Just stubborn." Sasuke spoke up with a chuckle at the end as he wiped his own tears from his face.

Naruto smiled, and walked over to Sasuke, but stopped inches away.

"Thank-"Wait. You need to know that I turned down that college-"Sasuke you don't hav-"No I am. I want to stay here. Now that I have a reason to stay. Sakura even helped me with transferring to your college" Sasuke said as he took a step a little closer.

Naruto grinned, and chuckled smiling still at Sasuke.

"Even if you didn't I'd still wait for you" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and kissed down his neck.

"Mmmm Like an obedient dog?" the raven cooed out jokingly. Naruto growled, and lifted Sasuke up pining him against the wall.

"A real obedient fucking dog" the blonde said as he bit down on sasuke's neck, and soaked Sasuke's clothes with his own wet clothes.

The thunder roared at the moment enticing the feeling. Sasuke bit down on his lip from crying out before he pulled up Naruto's hoodie to take it off.

He allowed Sasuke to take off his hoodie, and throw it down. Then he undid Sasuke's shirt only unbuttoning it to expose to the boys chest, and trail kisses up, and down the boys neck grinding against the boy rubbing their hard on against each other. Sasuke moaned, and whimpered against the boy with his legs wrapped around the boy tightly.

Naruto trailed his hands up, and down sasuke's stomach before he carried the boy over to the bed, and pinned him down. Sasuke brought the blond back down to French kiss him again letting their tongues roam each other's heated mouths. Naruto trailed his hand down the younger boys sides to his boxers, and pulled them down, and off tossing them to the side as well which he eventually did to his swim shorts, and flip-flops. So then it was skin on skin.

Both letting their hands roam the others body eagerly. Naruto trailed a finger over the boy's nipple, and perked them up by pinching them earning a squeak from the younger boy beneath him. He then went down to take the nub in his mouth licking, and sucking then biting a little at the end before moving over to give the other nub the same treatment. "N-n-naruto" the raven moaned out as he arched his back to the pleasure being received.

Naruto grinned, and went down even lower letting his tongue go over Sasuke's stomach, and down to his hard cock that he took into his mouth eagerly. Causing the younger boy to gasp, and cover his mouth to hide his cries from the surreal feeling. Naruto took note of this, and stopped his motions with pop sound as he took the ravens cock out of his mouth. He moved back up to the younger boy, and removed his hands from his mouth forcing them above his head.

"They better stay there" he said huskily as he went back to lick the boys tip teasingly before enguflling the boys throbbing cock back into his mouth. Sasuke clenched his fist, and held his arms there gripping the pillow behind him.

Naruto sucked, and stroked Sasuke before stopping seeing as though the raven wasn't going to last another second.

"Any lube" the blond asked the boy beneath him whom nodded towards the drawer. He opened it to pull out the bottle of lube, and looked at Sasuke with question wondering what he had it for.

Sasuke's face couldn't get any redder, so he just looked down, and spread his legs apart biting his lip. He used it whenever he masturbated, which doesn't need any further explanation. Naruto shook his head with a smirk on his lips as he poured some on his hand, tossed the bottle to the side like all other things, and lubed up his cock with one hand as he lifted the boy's right leg with the other hooking it over his shoulder.

Sasuke squeaked shocked, and squirmed a bit making Naruto give him a passionate warning kiss. He placed his tip at the boys entrance after he used a little of the remaining lube to stretch the raven out. Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable during that moment, but he go use to it.

He eased himself inside a little feeling the ravens warmth, and bit down on his own lip. He looked to see Sasuke make a pained face, and kissed the boy gently before hooking the boys other leg over his shoulder.

"It's going to hurt, so scream all you want" the blond said as he prepared himself to ram the boy. Sasuke gripped onto the boys hair locking their eyes filled with lust together. Naruto thrusted up into the boy forcing himself all the way in making the smaller boy cry out, and grip the boys hair even harder which made Naruto shout out.

"F-f-f-uck!" Sasuke gasped out as the pain, and pleasure hit him all at once. Naruto gripped Sasuke's waist seeming as though he had a hold of his hair, and started to adjust a little much to the raven's discomfort.

"Move!" he shouted at the boy on top as he tugged on his hair. Naruto obeyed, and started to thrust in the boy slowly teasingly. Sasuke moaned out helplessly as he tugged on the boy's hair harder. "Q-q-quit it!" he mumbled out cutely as he moved against the boy.

"Or w-what?" the blond breathed out as he kept on slowly thrusting into the boy.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, so he changed their positions to where he was on top of Naruto sitting up on the boys cock. He'd let go of Naruto's hair, and had his hands on the boys chest. Naruto winced, and grinned looking up at the boy.

"A-ye S-sasuke" the blonde stammered out "Y-you fucking t-tease" Sasuke said as he lifted himself up, and slammed himself back down on Naruto's cock making the boy beneath him moan out as his hold on sasuke's waist tightened. Sasuke did it again, and again earning moans from the boy beneath him.

"Fuck yes Sasuke ride me!" growled out the blonde as he thrusted upwards to meet the boy. Both of them eventually synced together as Sasuke leaned forward over the blonde to allow him to move more. Sasuke moved his hands to grip the head board of the bed as he rode the blond. Mix of sweat, lust, and sinful sex filled the room.

"Fuck m-e!" moaned out the raven loudly above the blond. Naruto switched them back towards the wall against the head board of the bed, making the raven wrap his legs around him. Sasuke also wrapped his arms around naruto's neck to hold on as Naruto thrusted up into him making him bounce on his cock.

They kissed passionately before Sasuke broke the kiss to cry out Naruto's name as the blonde started to stroke him again as he rapidly thrusted inside the raven.

"A-hh I-I-m about to c-Mmmm" Naruto had crashed their lips together kissing him roughly biting his lip as he continued to pump the boy as well as make rough love to him. He gripped Sasuke's hair with his free hand, and yanked it back gently to expose the boys next as so he could bite down on it.

"N-n-n-naruto!" the raven stuttered slash screamed out as he came in the blonde's hand, and on both of their stomachs. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck giving him a hickie to leave his mark as he came inside the raven with a few more thrusts feeling him tighten around him.

They both collapsed onto the bed easing off each other with Naruto breathing heavily. "Bath?" the blond asked the raven whom gave the blond a look of 'fuck no' making Naruto laugh as he turned to cuddle the raven. Sasuke nuzzled up to the blond, and kissed him.

"I love you dobe" Sasuke said as he started to doze off. Naruto kissed his forehead, and smiled. "Love you more bastard". With that they fell asleep in each other's messy love. Poor Itachi was there awake during the whole thing eyes wide in his bed. "My brother is a freak!" he said loudly in a whisper as he starred up at the ceiling in disbelief.

The next morning Itachi was cooking breakfast still in shock wondering if he'd just had a bad dream, but when the blond boy Naruto came down shirtless he looked down, and shook his head. "Aye you must be Itachi! When did you get in?" Naruto said cheerfully as he hopped on stool seat at the window counter to the kitchen.

"Early enough to hear the porno shoot featuring my brother" Itachi said with a glare to the boy as he slid him a rice bowl. Naruto gulped, and blushed embarrassed. "NARUTO!" shouted the raven from upstairs clearly pissed he couldn't get out of bed due to the pain in his back.

"If you two fuck again, please let me know beforehand" Itachi said as he took a plate up to his little brother. Naruto chuckled, and nodded in agreement as he ate his rice.

"Thanks for taking that to him. I fear he'd probably hit me with it". Itachi shrugged, and mumbled something around the lines of 'fucking people to hard, and I should let him throw at you' which made the blond laugh. Yeah this summer was by far the best.


	5. Authors Note Chapter 4 Version 2

Authors Note/Version #2 of Chapter 4

(This is for the guest that took the time out to explain their dislike for the last chapter, and those others that might feel the same way. I for one liked the ending of Chapter 4, and I thought I explained certain parts, but I'm afraid not too clearly.

Naruto has to had sex before with Sai, so he wasn't new. I thought hints in the text message about not all about sex would give away that yes has had sex before also hinting at it with his constant perving out on Sasuke.

I do agree with the fact that Sasuke was a noob, but I gave a hint with the lube that he wasn't all that innocent either, and he'd been fawning over Naruto for quite some time.

I also thought it was implied that he told Sasuke he didn't have to do that, but Sasuke had made up his mind. He'd finally gotten the guy of his dreams, and so he decided to stay, now that he had a reason to stay.

As Far as the love confessions where they spilt each other's heart out. I found that cute, not premature at all except for the heated part. So this is for those that don't want them to engage in sexual activities. Hope you Enjoy ^_^. It's a good first half of Chapter 4 minus the ending.)

They went on till Sasuke, and Naruto won, by knocking Sakura off of lee. Naruto cheered as he went back under water to let Sasuke off his shoulders. Sasuke looked around for the boy because he didn't resurface instantly. He finally resurfaced behind Sasuke.

"Boo" the blond whispered in the raven's ear making the boy jump a bit, and turn around to splash Naruto.

"Y-you dobe!" the raven shouted flustered only to be caught in an embrace from the boy.

"Thank you for coming" Naruto said against Sasuke's neck. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thing except Sai whom was watching blankly from out of the pool at Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke hugged the boy back.

"Of course Naruto". Sasuke was loving this more, and more. 'Why the hell didn't I speak to him earlier' Sasuke thought to himself. They broke their hug eventually that they both wanted to last.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke lost in the moment for a sec, and kissed the younger boy on those small lips of his. Sasuke kissed Naruto back instantly wrapping his arms around the boy's neck by surprise. Everyone except Sai cheered watching them surprisingly, especially Sakura.

The kiss got a little more heated when tongue action took place.

"Woahh get a room. Get. A. Room! Get. A. Room!" someone started cheering getting the others to chant along playfully. Naruto broke the kiss from hearing the chant, and blushed a little himself embarrassed. Sasuke had a dreamy look on his face, and didn't hear the chants.

He led Sasuke out of the pool, and back into the house where they were stopped by Sai standing in their way.

"Wow Naruto. So you've moved up to screwing upper class bitches" Sai said without emotion as he gestured at Sasuke. Sasuke snapped out of his daze instantly, and glared at Sai. "Pardon?" Sasuke said as he stepped away from Naruto up in Sai's face. Naruto pulled Sasuke back.

"Ignore him Sasuke. He's just being a bitch himself" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke along.

"No, what the hell is your problem Sai?" Sasuke said as he jerked away from Naruto, and turned back to Sai. Sai grinned, and Naruto sighed as he took his spot beside Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't you want to tell him" Sai said without looking at the blond. "I use to date him, but in actuality he reminded me of you. So I broke it off because it was wrong to date someone just because they remind you of someone" Naruto spoke as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke chuckled, and looked over Sai. "How the hell did this thing remind you of me?" Sasuke said as he gave a disgusted look to Sai whom just quirked an eyebrow back at Sasuke. Naruto shrugged. "I have no damn idea" the blond said with a grin.

"Whatever you little cunts have to say won't faze me. For all I see is two people that are about to hit a cross road where only one path can be taken, and you two are way too self-righteous" Sai said as he strutted pass the two.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Sasuke asked he watched the boy leave out into the pool area.

"Sasuke, if I went to college here would you stay here?" the blond asked instantly worrying. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, and frowned. He couldn't stay here there was a really good college in another state he'd already been accepted in.

"I can't.." the raven said as he looked down then back up at the blond. "But that shouldn't stop us right?" Sasuke asked Naruto whom half smiled. "Yeah it's okay. I'm just not one for long distance relationship, and besides what's wrong with the colleges down here?" Naruto asked wondering why Sasuke had to go out of state.

"Because they're not really difficult to get into Naruto. I mean Konoha College is practically a college for idiots." Sasuke said jokingly only to see the blond, fake laugh, and make a hurt face.

"Oh my god! Naruto I didn't me- "No it's fine I get it." The blond cut the raven off as he walked past him to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Naruto seriously" Sasuke begged as he followed the boy. "It's not like that. I had no ide-"Even if you did have an idea, since you're apparently full of them, and I'm not. Would you still think I'm stupid?" Naruto shot out as he opened a can of beer without looking at Sasuke.

"I-"Be honest" Naruto interrupted again as he took a drink. "Yes. If that's what you want to hear then yes! But Naruto you're not stupid, and I didn't mean it that way!" Sasuke blurted out trying to reach the blond only for him to turn away.

"So do all I have to be is good looking to fit into your world?" Naruto said between gulps of alcohol. Sasuke starred at the blonde in awe. "NO! Where the hell is this coming from? Naruto I'm not like that stop drinking" the raven said with heart break in his voice as he tried to take the drink from him.

"Oh so now you're trying to tell me what to do? I'm not your fucking dog you spoiled fag" Naruto shot out again before he could comprehend what he'd just said. Sasuke starred at Naruto appalled, and slapped the boy across the face.

Naruto was about to hit Sasuke back, but stopped when he saw the tears in the boys eyes. "God, Sasuke I'm so sorr-"Forget it. Thanks for inviting me to the party" Sasuke spat out before he ran off to the bathroom to grab his things with Naruto chasing after him.

"Sasuke I'm sorry please-"Save it. Leave me alone!" shouted the raven as he walked into the pool area making everyone turn to look. Sakura looked up from her make out session with lee, and grabbed her bag as she left with a kiss on his forehead to see what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you oka-" she stopped when saw the boy in tears, and cupped his face in her hands. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked urgently as she looked over him for bruises.

Sai walked by with a song like voice saying "Cross roads" which made Sakura flip him off, and kick him into the pool before returning back to Sasuke. Naruto came out, and Sakura glared at him.

"What did you do?!" she shouted at him. "We were having an argument, and we said some things. I went a little too far, an-"Take me home please" Sasuke said between tears as he gripped his clothes to his body. Sakura nodded, and stormed out with Sasuke bumping into Naruto, and leaving everyone confused. Naruto of course ended the party right then, and there as he grabbed his orange hoodie, and flip-flops leaving on his swim shorts.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji got everyone out while Naruto hopped in his car to follow Sakura. Of course it was now raining, so it was difficult as hell to tell her car from another, but he managed.

He followed them to Sasuke's house which really wasn't that lavish. He waited till she left before he hopped out of his car in the pouring rain, and climbed up onto what he guessed was Sasuke's balcony since the lights were on. Losing his footing, and falling onto the cool wet surface of the balcony floor making a loud plopping sound just as the lights turned off.

Sasuke was crying in his bed clutching his covers. He had taken a bath, and switched to his white buttoned shirt, and black boxers. He heard the noise, and sat up looking at the double doors to his balcony. Lightning struck, and the shadow of a man appeared making Sasuke scream, and he grabbed his gun his brother had given to him hidden by the night stand. He held the gun at the door as he got up to open it revealing a soaked hooded figure.

"Who are you?!" the raven stuttered out as the guy slid the hood back revealing blond soaked hair, and saddened blue eyes.

"YOU! Leave now!" the raven shouted as he shoved the guns barrel against the boy's chest.

"Shoot. Me." said the blond said between intakes of air. "No. W-why would I do that?" Sasuke asked sadly as he stepped back from the boy.

"Because I've been an ass. I was so scared of losing you when I'd just got you that I freaked out. I said some things out of pure fear that I could never be good enough for you. Yeah, I'm not the brightest I know. Heh look at me Sasuke. I could have ringed the fucking doorbell, but no. I'm here. On your balcony in the pouring rain during a thunderstorm." Sasuke just looked at the boy with a sad expression.

"I know I hurt you. I didn't mean too. I've been crazy about you since we were kids, and that's never going to change. So you can go out of state, and I'll be here still till you leave, and I'll be here when you leave" the blond spoke as he took a step forward.

"But that's not going to stop me from loving you". Sasuke's heart had been pounding the whole time the blond confessed. He put the gun on safety, and tossed it to the side.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to offend you. You aren't dumb Naruto. Maybe a bit headstrong, but not dumb. You think with your heart, and that's the smartest thing anyone has ever done. Sure sometimes you need to use your head, but you choose not to, so that doesn't make you dumb. Just stubborn." Sasuke spoke up with a chuckle at the end as he wiped his own tears from his face.

Naruto smiled, and walked over to Sasuke, but stopped inches away.

"Thank yo-"Wait Naruto. You need to know that I turned down that college-"Sasuke you don't hav-"No I am. I want to stay here. Now that I have a reason to stay. Sakura even helped me with transferring to your college" Sasuke said as he took a step a little closer.

Naruto grinned, and chuckled smiling still at Sasuke.

"I repeat anyway. You don't have to stay. Like I said I can wait for you" Naruto said again this time from Sasuke's interruptions. Sasuke just shrugged, and looked up at Naruto hesitating a bit before he leaned up to kiss the boy once.

"Just one kiss?" Naruto blinked surprised, and Sasuke just chuckled as he nudged Naruto.

"Shut up, I'm still trying to forgive you, and besides I have one more year to make up my mind. If you piss me off again I'll just leave" Sasuke said jokingly up at the blond boy.

Naruto smiled embarrassed as he hugged Sasuke tightly, and kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled, and pushed Naruto off laughing.

"Your soaking wet!" the raven said as he looked over himself. Naruto went opps, and chuckled slightly.

"You need to go" Sasuke said with a gentle smile as he nudged the blond again.

"Alright alright, but can I take the door this time?" Naruto asked as he shrugged awkwardly. Sasuke nodded, and laughed then escorted Naruto out.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned around to say goodbye.

"Of course. You'll be seeing me all this summer" Naruto answered back kindly as he kissed the boy on the cheek then on the lips before he left.

Sasuke swooned, and watched the blond leave. Then he quickly closed the door ran up to his room grabbed his phone, and started to text the blond instantly getting a text reply back.

Starting of the beginning of their lives together with summer.

Itachi had been listening up in his room, and was proud of his little brother waiting to see how it worked. Though he'd have a talk with him about college later, for now he was happy his still seemingly innocent.


End file.
